Kevin walked to a gift store and decided to buy a toy for $9.14. Kevin handed the salesperson $9.14 for his purchase. How much change did Kevin receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Kevin received, we can subtract the price of the toy from the amount of money he paid. The amount Kevin paid - the price of the toy = the amount of change Kevin received. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ Kevin received $0 in change.